An Interview with Sesshoumaru
by PurplesugarX
Summary: Come and ask Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the westernlands!
1. Chapter 1

An Interview with Sesshoumaru

H-G: Hi People!

Audience: Hi HAKUDOUSHI-GURL! (Cheers)

H-g: So I, Hakudoushi-gurl captured Lord Sesshoumaru in the Hakudoushi-gurl's studio, and he will answer all the questions you guys ask to him, he will have to answer anyways, the truth! You can send your questions by reviewing, you can ask ANYTHING!

Doesn't matter if it's kinda personal the question, he will have to answer with the truth!

Sesshoumaru: I don't think so…

H-G: Oh yeeeeeees you will!

Sesshoumaru: 0.o

H-G: But I warn you readers! Mayor spoilers will be revealed if you are not so far in the anime, and some questions like 'what's that fluffy thing you have?' will have the official truth, I've been researching for interviews with rumiko takahashi about some of this questions, so I can really…I mean…Sesshoumaru will be able to tell you the truth about it, but still there will be fun in it!

Sesshoumaru: yeah whatever…

H-G: I'll be updating really frequently, but I need like 15 questions at least for the first chapter! This will never end Mua-hahahaha!

Sesshoumaru: (stares) I can't believe I, Lord Sesshoumaru will be lowering myself for such pathetic things, humans think are amusement. (Shakes head indifferently)

H-G: And another warning; I will be racing the rating from T to M if in the future there will be some 'xxx questions' but don't worry! Sesshoumaru still has to answer your question!"

Sesshoumaru: _I hate fan fiction, I hate fan fiction, I hate fan fiction, I hate fan fiction…_

H-G: So people enjoy and ask Sesshoumaru!

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha…but someday will!


	2. the interview has started!

An Interview with Sesshoumaru part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshoumaru, but that doesn't mean I can't wish I did. Ok I decided I will put only 5 questions per chapter, because some of the questions you guys make are really long to answer…or they are really perverted, so please don't be mad at me…but as soon as I have other 5 questions I will update as soon as possible!**

H-G: Hi I'm back!

Audience: YAY! Let's hear Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru: Mind your own business humans… (Growls)

Audience: (hides under their chairs)

H-G: (sighs) well, (sits in front of Sesshoumaru who is still growling at the audience) Here is the first question made by **Lady Athenis Medusaen** and she says:

"So, just what IS that fluff-thing over your shoulder, does it serve any

"Useful purpose", or is it just a vanity object?"

Sesshoumaru: What's that kind of name?

(Lady Athenis Medusaen pops out from the audience really mad) "That's none of your business! (Sticks tongue)

Sesshoumaru: … (Glares at Lady Athenis Medusaen)

H-G: Just answer her Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: It's **Lord **Sesshoumaru to you

H-G: Yeah, yeah…_Lord _Sesshoumaru; now answer.

Sesshoumaru: (Sighs) why always ningen have to ask that DAMN question?

The 'fluff-thing' As you call it, it was intended to be an armor, but when Rumiko was creating it, it came too exaggerated and decided it looked good, its NOT a tail, nor a boa, nor an overgrown armpit as some would say! Rumiko after creating it; made it a part of my body when I transform, but not my tail! Remember the over grown hair I have in my back when I transform? THAT is the fluff- thing as you have called it, it is not detached to my body in my humanoid form, but, it attaches when I transform.

H-G: so that is the fluffy thing you have in your shoulder? Wow! But is it useful?

Sesshoumaru: Not much, it would be useful if I want to wrap my enemies and squeeze them to death, then, it would be useful, and No, its no a vanity object.

Inuyasha: But it hurts when you get squeezed!

Sesshoumaru: What are _you_ doing in **my** interview half-breed?

Inuyasha: Uh…I don't know

H-G: Why don't you go and sign some autographs for your fans in the audience and come back if you want to make an opinion again? can you Inuyasha? (Blinks sweetly at Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: WHAT? NO!

Audience: YAY! AUTOGRAPH FROM INU!

Inuyasha: Gah! (Runs from fan girls) save me from the crazy fangirls! (Runs away from studio)

(Half of the audience returns to their places, while the other half is still chasing Inuyasha)

H-G: (stares at Inuyasha running all over the place with more than 20 fan girls behind him, each with a piece of paper and a pen for the autographs) He surely has fans…anyway; Returning to the topic about your fur…but do you like your fur as a vanity object?

Sesshoumaru: no, it's just there because I can't be exactly without it; and stop asking about it.

H-G: Geeze, you've got a bad temper…Ok now the second question is from **Paksennarion **and s/he says:

"Do you really wish Inuyasha was dead? Or um do you

Actually care about him as your half brother?"

Sesshoumaru: People have weird names lately…

H-G: Answer and stop insulting people!

Sesshoumaru: Well, talking about it; your penname is horrible too, Hakudoushi-gurl? What kind of name is that?

H-G: (mutters madly) my name is beautiful, your name is not that nice anyway….well, answer the question about your brother!

Sesshoumaru: (winces) I do not like to talk about the subject of my half-brother…

(Inuyasha is heard from the other side of the studio)

Inuyasha: ME EITHER!

H-G: quiet inuyasha! Sesshoumaru…you have to answer the question!

Sesshoumaru: (sighs) I do not wish inuyasha to be killed by another demon, I want to kill him myself, I'm the only one that will remove his horrendous soul from this life; and as for the other question, no, I don't care about him, I only care if he is about to die by some other demon.

Inuyasha: (is still at the other side of the studio still been chased by some fan girls) WELL! NEITHER DO I--AAAAAAAGH! DON'T TOUCH MY EAR YOU STUPID FAN GIRL!

H-G: (sighs) just leave him alone girls! You can do whatever you want after this chapter to him, but please calm down until I'm done with these first five questions!

Fan girls: aaaaaaw (they dejectedly go to their seats again, one mysteriously clutching a piece of red clothing)

H-G: So you DO care about him!

Sesshoumaru: no, it's just that it is my place to kill Inuyasha, it will make things better for me, after all he is the stain of our family, and is my duty to kill him, nor other demon, but me.

H-G: (stares at Sesshoumaru for few moments, until she finds her voice) Well Sesshoumaru, that was pretty cold of you …

Sesshoumaru: (sends a tired look) what did you expect from me? Crying like a baby and saying that I love Inuyasha? And that I want to be a real brother to him, and that I am sorry for all the things I did to him? Oh please people, get real!

H-G: (mutters) actually I did expect that…um…anyway! (H-G changes subject after seeing Sesshoumaru glaring at her) The third question is from **NoCareChakara **and she says:

"This is great. So Sesshy...

I know that that fluffy thing over your shoulder is Ur tail, do you use washing liquid to make it so fluffy?

Neva mind that, that question stank! Ok, if you were turned into a girl, and had to beg 4 money, would you become like Kikyou (kinky ho) and cheat on loads of other guys or work part time at a stripping joint?

U GOTTA ANSWER SO I CAN DIE ONE DAY KNOWING WHICH U PREFFER

AND DO -NOT- SAY NEITHER! OR MAKEUP ANOTHER OPTION! U HAV TO ANSWER WITH THE TRUTH AND DONT CHANGE WHAT I SAID XD

laughs evilly I TOTURE THEE SESSHOMARU! ...

BUT I STILL LUV YA glomps tied up Sesshy-poo"

Sesshoumaru: 0.o

H-G: Ok…..well, answer

Sesshoumaru: first of all…don't glomp me… (Pushes NoCareChakara to the audience)

H-G: Hey! Don't do that to my audience!

Sesshoumaru: Secondly; it's not a tail! And yes, that question stank, thirdly, I choose neither.

NoCareChakara: I SAID YOU CAN'T SAY THAT! AT LEAST MAKE UP AN OTHER OPTION!

Sesshoumaru: Well, I would work like a waitress in a restaurant to get paid rather than doing…that.

H-G: Yeah, I would do that too…

Sesshoumaru: ok, now, that I answered your stupid questions, I may kill you now…

H-G: DON'T YOU DARE!

Sesshoumaru: This is ridiculous….

H-G: (sigh) Ok, the fourth question is from **Abikageisure **and she says:

"OMG I HAVE A QUESTION! How is your sex life going so far? XD can't wait for the answer rolls on floor laughing"

H-G: 0.o Geeze…people that's private!

Sesshoumaru: I don't see what she is laughing at…it's not a funny question in the matter of fact… (Stares at Abikageisure…who is still rolling in the floor laughing)

H-G: -- anyway, you still have to answer Lord Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru: Do I really have to answer that?

H-G: Yes you have

Sesshoumaru: (sighs) not that well…it's just that; nice girls these days are really hard to find, specially a demoness, I would only marry a demoness that would be as powerful as me, and of course beautiful too, but, there is no one like that so…I'm still with no mate…

NoCareChakara: BUT I STILL LUV YA!

H-G: Trust me…everyone still does….

H-G: Ok the fifth question is from** DarlingKittystar **and she asks:

"Sesshomaru I love you! Ok what do you think of all those fanfics that say you and Rin will fall in love when she grows up?"

Sesshoumaru: They do fanfics about that?

H-G: Yeah

Sesshoumaru; how can people be so sick! I see Rin as my daughter or a little sister, that's my relationship with her! Hey! You don't raise a child and then marry it! She is sweet and all that, but no! She is like a daughter to me, and it will stay like that! And, I don't love you.

DarlingKittystar: What a bad temper…

H-G: It's because he loves Rin…I mean, that he cares for her…

Sesshoumaru: Yeah, Yeah…now can you ask me the last question of this chapter? …I'm really tired and I want to sleep…

H-G: But remember, you still have to answer a lot of questions on the next chapters…

Sesshoumaru; Just get on with it….

H-G: Ok…the last question from this chapter is from **Yunisan**, she phoned me to ask this question

"OK...I really, really love you, and I know that most of people love you too, so my question is:

What do you think of all the fans around the world that love you?"

Sesshoumaru: I…I appreciate your support, but that doesn't mean I have to love you…

H-G: But we love _you_!

Sesshoumaru: Do I look like I would care?

H-G: but…

Sesshoumaru: Ok that's it, I'm done with the first five questions, well, if you excuse me, I will go to sleep… (Goes to take a nap behind the studio)

Inuyasha Fan Girls: Can we go for Inuyasha's autograph now? (Puppy eyes)

H-G: I had forgotten about you…ok, do whatever you want to him until the next chapters…go on.

Inuyasha Fan Girls: YAY!

Inuyasha: NOOOOO! (Runs out of studio)

H-G: ok people see you in the next chapter of An Interview with Sesshoumaru! I will be waiting for your questions and reviews!

Audience: BYE HAKUDOUSHI-GURL!

**R&R people!**


	3. private questions

An Interview with Sesshoumaru part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshoumaru, but I can dream…**

**A/N: I am So sorry for making you wait so long, its just I couldn't find time until now! I just returned from Acapulco… But anyways, thank you for all those kind reviews, they almost made me cry…well whatever, I'll do my best to answer so here we go!!**

H-G: At last I'm back!!

Audience: (cheers)

H-G: So Sesshoumaru… (Sits in front of him) are you ready to start?

Sesshoumaru: oh yeeaaaaaaaah… (Rolls eyes)

H-G: I'll take that as a yes…ok the first question is from **LionessHanyou**and she asks:

Here's my question

"if you hate humans so much, why do you keep Rin with you? By the way I agree that you and Rin getting together when she is older would be sick."

Sesshoumaru: who can't agree with me?

H-G: (sighs) answer her…

Sesshoumaru: Look, I know its weird for you people this decision of mine, I do hate humans, but Rin is not like other humans, she is sweet and carefree, she is not afraid of me and she is devoted to nature, not like the humans peasants that lived in her village.

H-G: well, that makes a little sense…

Sesshoumaru: I always answer coherently…

H-G: (tired look) talking about jerks with pride…well the second question is from **TLAP **which had lots of spelling and grammar errors…well you can understand her, she is Mexican like me…

Sesshoumaru: 0-o… you are Mexican?

H-G: yeah, we Mexicans rock…do you have a problem with that? (Glares)

Sesshoumaru: I was just saying…

H-G: whatever…so her question is:

Ok, my question for Sesshoumaru would be:

Do you think that in a future you would have a family with Rin or do you think that obviously with a youkai and if it is with a youkai what would happen with Rin?

2) Would you let Rin go out with Kohaku?

Sesshoumaru: How many times do I have to tell you people…I WILL NOT WED RIN! Secondly, if I marry a youkai, which I truly doubt it will ever happen, Rin will stay with this Sesshoumaru, understood?

H-G: you don't have to get mad about it, do you? And what about the second question?

Sesshoumaru: don't you think the answer is obvious?

H-G: Sheesh…the next questions are from **HPTR Fangirl** and she asks:

I have two questions for Lord Sesshoumaru, and request, if you please. However, I've read Manga volumes (since I've not watched the anime as I don't have cable) these questions refers from them. So here they are:

1) what is your relationship with Kagura? (I mean do you care for her as friend or something mutual like that because you did try save her with you Tenseiga, even though it didn't work, when Naraku poisoned her heart, and even came to see her at the last moments of her life. Refers to Manga Vol. 38, chapter 374)

2) How do you feel when you can do something which your half-brother, Inuyasha, can't do, especially if it's in front of the entire group? (Refers to Numawatari episode, where Inuyasha couldn't defeat Lake Demon with all of his Tetsuseiga attacks, but you Sesshoumaru destroyed him with your Tenseiga's single Meidou Zangetsu Ha attack. refers to Vol. 43 chapters 423-425)

This is the request, although I would probably get killed by you (Sesshoumaru). I want you just to smile, as I've seen you smile much.

If Inuyasha may be even Naraku and Kagura would be present, it would be better as I would like to see their reactions for the above questions.

H-G: shame you don't have cable…its fun

Sesshoumaru: ….no, they are not fun

H-G: Anything to say?

Sesshoumaru: Now, those are long questions…don't people have anything else to do?

HPTR Fangirl: um…no

Sesshoumaru: I supposed so (sigh)

H-G: So what's you answer Sesshy?

Sesshoumaru: what did you just called me? (Glares at Hakudoushi-gurl)

H-G: (sweat drop) oh nothing…

Sesshoumaru: First of all, I know Kagura had a crush on me…

H-G: had?

Sesshoumaru: she died…duh.

H-G: Yeah that's why she will not be in the show; let her rest in peace, but inuyasha is present and hearing in the back stage…

Audience: YAY AUTOGHRAPH FROM INU!!

Inuyasha: (is heard from the back stage) oh not again…

H-G: Oh no, fangirls not now! You already know the rules, no autograph from inuyasha until the end of the chapter…

Audience: aaaww (sits down)

Sesshoumaru: well as I was saying before this Jaken clone interrupted me…

H-G: HEY!!

Sesshoumaru: She actually tried to help me on numerous occasions, and she wanted me to help her, it was a matter of honor, I think she didn't reserve her death.

H-G: So do you have feelings for her?

Sesshoumaru: does it look like it?

H-G: You are so crude… what about the second question?

Sesshoumaru: It is not of an importance matter, it is no honor to feel satisfaction about it.

H-G: what do you mean with that?

Sesshoumaru: he is just a hanyou, why would I feel so important, I will _always_ be better than him…

Inuyasha: (is heard from the backstage) THAT'S NOT TRUE!!

H-G: (annoyed) oh…shut up….

Sesshoumaru: yeah shut up…

H-G: so…and what about the last request?

Sesshoumaru: …. (Smile)

Audience: (gawks)

H-G: (Faints)

Inuyasha: (dies)

**An hour later…**

H-G: (wakes up) uh…what just happened?

Audience: (groans)

Sesshoumaru: I smiled…

H-G: oh…that's explains some things…what happened to inuyasha?

Sesshoumaru: dead

Audience: 0-o

H-G: …can you at least revive him with tenseiga?

Sesshoumaru: maybe…later

Sesshoumaru: so…the next question is…

H-G: Gah! That's right… (Grabs papers) we have many questions to answer you know!!

Sesshoumaru: _we? _**MANY**

H-G: yup, lots of reviews…

Sesshoumaru: I will go insane before this ends…

H-G: oh really?

Sesshoumaru: no (growls)

H-G: I guessed so…well the next questions are from are old friend **Lady Athenis Medusaen-**

Sesshoumaru: not her again…

H-G: …and she asks:

I have two more questions for His Lordship, if I may, and if he is so inclined.

(Appeasing to his non-existent nice side)

1. You stated before: "Nice girls these days are really hard to find, especially a demoness, I would only marry a demoness that would be as powerful as me, and of course beautiful too, but, there is no one like that so…I'm still with no mate…"

So my question: what if one presented herself, with the expertise of a sword master, the lust for a battle with a worthy opponent, a strategist with battle tactics, has demonic blood in her veins, is about your age, give or take a few hundred years, and does have a TITLE of royalty, BUT... now here's the catch: she has a bit of angelic blood in her, and for all appearances, is human. She can't change her appearance like you, but is pretty much a demoness.

Would you be interested in at least meeting her?

And number 2. Why do you sometimes refer to yourself as THIS Sesshoumaru, has there been more than one?

(Reverences bows to His Lordship)

Lady AM

Sesshoumaru: we have longs questions in this chapter right?

H-G: aha…

Sesshoumaru: weren't you supposed to put only 5 questions per chapter?

H-G: actually yes, but I took too long and I'll have to pay, it's not easy to tolerate you…

Sesshoumaru: (growls) what did you say ningen?

H-G: JUST ANSWER!!

Sesshoumaru: First of all…who said I had a nice side? Secondly I would say

Maybe… and thirdly, it's just a way to say incompetent people who I am talking of…oh and thank you for your politeness _Lady._

H-G: what you just said didn't made sense…

Sesshoumaru: Do I have to repeat myself? I **always** say coherent sentences…

H-G: aha…yeah right….anyways (turns page) the next questions are from tow authors that wrote on the same review **Shortykins **and **Sevvy101 **and they ask:

Here are our questions:

Question 1:

What is it like to be loved by so many girls, and not care at all? These mind-ridden girls give u their hearts and walk away... why? It's so cool by the way.

Question 2

What's it like knowing u will never be as hot as Orlando bloom even though u r very hot? Does it hurt? HUH?

Question 3:

Okay, now, if you HAD to marry Sango, Kagura, Kagome, or Jaken, who would, you choose? AND NO TURNING BACK! You can't escape from my wrath, Fluffy-sama, just you remember that!

SO ANSWER TRUTHFULLY!

Question 4:

What would you do if characters from OTHER animes and shows start attacking you, and using you for their own free will? Just wondering...

Okay; and those are our 4 questions! The first two are by my friend Shortykins and the last two are made by me, Sevvy. So, just update when you can, and please use our questions...oh, and I figured out a question five:

WHY DOES SESSHY TAKE NAPS!

Ha-ha, ttyl!

U ROCK SO MUCH!

-sevvy and shortykins

H-G: so what are your answers _Sesshy?_

Sesshoumaru: (¬-¬) I remind myself…I really hate humans…well… 1) I don't feel nothing, they are just ningen; and I really don't care if you think it's cool; 2) who the heck is Orlando Bloom?

H-G: YOU DON'T KNOW WHO ORLANDO BLOOM IS?

Sesshoumaru: (sends a no-I-don't-know-him-so-what? Look to H-G and audience)

H-G: well ok…you can continue…

Sesshoumaru: 3) Let's see…first candidate; she would exterminate me, the second one already died duh! But it would have been probably her by the way…the third candidate…mm not bad, but no and the fourth candidate I don't even think about it…NO!! And lastly I do can escape from your pathetic "wrath" 4) I would kill anyone that tries to touch me…5) because I want to… and lastly…Hakudoushi-gurl does not rock, she sucks.

H-G: what did you just say?

Sesshoumaru: what you heard…

H-G: you son of a….whatever…the next question is from **sessyfangirl334 **and she says:

Hey Sesshoumaru what do you think of all those fanfics that say u and kagome will fall in love and have a pup? Oh and will u marry me?

Sesshoumaru: …

H-G: Typical question

Sesshoumaru: I think of them as rubbish…oh please, do you actually think she is gonna fall for me and vice versa? And even more have a pup! I mean HELLO POPLE!! Wake up and smell the roses! And by the way…no, I don't marry ningen, period.

H-G: you are such a meanie…well the next question was reviewed 2 times by the same author **animekawii**...

Sesshoumaru: here we go again with weird pennames…

H-G: (glares) and she says:

Sesshoumaru what are your feelings towards Kagome. If inuyasha was to leave her and she fell in love with you, would you like her back?

Sesshoumaru: I'm starting to hate those kagome-relationship-with-me questions… they are too annoying!

H-G: ah just answer!

Sesshoumaru: when this fic finishes I will tear you apart…

H-G: _ANSWER NOW!!_

Sesshoumaru: I have no feelings for her; I would send her to hell, there is no way I'm falling in love with a human peasant…

H-G: ok kagome, you can scratch Sesshoumaru out of your relationship list…

Sesshoumaru: yeah; Do it soon…

H-G: want some water Sesshoumaru? (Gives glass of water)

Sesshoumaru: thanks

H-G: the next questions are from **Th3-Ama **and she asks:

Hey I have a something.

"Sesshoumaru did you know that they make love stories about you and Kagome, I find it stupid. I just don't get why some people think you and Kagome are a good couple. Anyways, here's my question; Are you a virgin?

Sesshoumaru: yes I think I know, yes I find it stupid too, no, I don't get it either, yes I'm virgin. (Drinks water)

H-G: the other question is:

Oh! And another thing is that, did you know that some people think Inuyasha and you are a good couple! I've read some fan fictions about that. I think maybe you are a good couple...wouldn't you think? At least it's better than you and Kagome, right? Or would you rather be with her?

Sesshoumaru: (chokes on water)

(It can be heard a loud THUMP at the backstage)

H-G: what happened over there?

Manager: Inuyasha fainted…

H-G: oh, I forgot he was still here, hey…wasn't he dead?

Manager: we got Naraku to revive him.

H-G: ok… (Stares at Sesshoumaru who is still coughing because he choked on water) um…are you ok?

Sesshoumaru: HOW CAN I BE OK IF THEY JUST TOLD ME THAT IM GAY, AND MY PARTNER IS INUYASHA!!!!!!!!

H-G: yeah…well…your answer?

Sesshoumaru: I really don't think we are a good couple, and yes! I would rather be with her…

Inuyasha: I agree with him!!

Sesshoumaru: have you read one of those stories? (Glares)

H-G: uh…a few…

Sesshoumaru: AND YOU LIKED THEM!?

H-G: well, the plots are usually kinda interesting…as you hate each other…

Inuyasha: AGH!! YOU ARE SO SICK!

H-G: who asked your opinion?

Inuyasha: no one…

H-G: (Sticks tongue) the last questions…

Sesshoumaru: at last…no more questions until next chapter…

H-G: …are from **Sapphire Sphinx **and she asks:

Dear Lord Sesshoumaru,

When did you first have sex, what was it like, who was your partner and have you ever done it with a male? It's a four part question. Can't wait to hear what you have to say.

P.S. It looked to me that Rin was more your pet then your daughter.

P.S. You rock! You hot sexy bastard you. Lol

H-G: -. - Not again private questions…

Sesshoumaru: (sighs) I'll be as patient as I can…1) I am virgin, 2) nothing 3) no one, 4) NEVER! … Now the answers for you P.S are: 1) she is not a pet!! She's an ally and a friend! And 2) I really don't care what a peasant like you thinks of me…

H-G: that was really rude of you…

Sesshoumaru: nuh-uh! No more opinions; that was the last question so I'm going to drink some coffee…

H-G: you like coffee?

Sesshoumaru: I said NO MORE QUESTIONS!! (Disappears from studio)

Audience: autograph from Inu?

H-G: Yeah, yeah; do whatever you want to him…

Audience: YAY!! (Chases inuyasha all over the place)

Inuyasha: KIAAAAAAAA!! (Runs away)

H-G: well don't miss the next chapter of an interview with Sesshoumaru; I'll be waiting for your reviews mates!!

Audience: Bye!!!

**R&R please!!**


	4. lots, lots of questions

An Interview with Sesshoumaru part 3

**DISCLAIMER: (goes to a corner) ok…I don't own Sesshoumaru, but I can make stories of him (sticks tongue) I am SO sorry for the long wait! It's been nuts over here, I moved, I have exams, the science project, and bla, bla, bla.**

**Well I have decided that I will put all the questions that I get for the next chapter in each chapter, if I had 35 questions I'll put the 35 questions, if they are 10 questions I'll put the 10 questions.**

**Well enjoy!!**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Audience: SHE IS BACK!!!! (Loud cheers)

H-G: THANK YOU!! (Bows) Now … (Sits in chair in front of Sesshoumaru) are you ready for the first question Lord Sesshoumaru? (Smiles sweetly)

Sesshoumaru: what do you think hypocrite? (Glares)

H-G: Jerk…well the first question is from **Dark Hearted Angel99 **…

Sesshoumaru: (Raises eyebrow) is it permitted to an angel to have a dark heart?

H-G: shut up… and she asks:

First of all, I love it when you smile so evilly...Anyways,  
What If Kohaku asked Rin's hand in marriage, would you let them be married? And another thing...WHY WON'T YOU "JUST" KILL INUYASHA ALREADY? WHAT'S TAKING IT SO LONG!

Sesshoumaru: (rubs temple) stupid humans.

H-G: would you just answer her?

Sesshoumaru: quiet peasant… first of all; I really don't give a damn if you like my smile or not…now for your questions 1) if Rin is happy by that decision, then I will not interfere, but if he breaks her heart…he will pay.

H-G: (smirks) overprotective aren't you?

Sesshoumaru: Silence, and for the other question…I am not in a hurry, I can kill that pathetic hanyou when ever I want.

Inuyasha: (enters the studio with an American football helmet) I CAN KICK YOUR ASS WHEN EVER I WANT TOO!!

H-G: 0.o Inuyasha…what are you doing with a football helmet?

Inuyasha: stupid fan girls hurt my ears last time they came for an autograph.

Fan Girls: YAY AUTOGRAPH FROM INU!!! (Go running from their seats and fly to chase Inuyasha but then they bounce on a pink barrier)

Inuyasha: what the…

Fan girls: (They rub their butts) OWWW!!

H-G: Thanks kagome!! (Smiles brightly)

Kagome: (you can here her from the back stage) you are welcome.

H-G: Yup! Kagome will be helping me to protect Inuyasha from the fan girls until the end of the chapter!

Fan Girls: (they go defeated to their seats)

Sesshoumaru: can we continue? This sucks…

H-G: oh quiet you impatient! I was about to ask the other question! (Turns paper)

The next question is from **PuppylovePyro **and she asks:

Dear sex machine...GAAHH! I mean Sesshoumaru!! If you were stranded in the middle of a desert island and there was no food available would you eat your legs/arms? Oh and will you marry me? I'm not human; I'm a demon from hell.

Sesshoumaru: what did she just call me?

H-G: Um…can you answer?

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru doesn't need to eat, and even if I did, I would never eat my limbs. And for you're other question, I would never mate or as you stupid people would say; marry, to a person that comes from hell so, just go…to the place you are origin of.

H-G: Honestly Sesshoumaru…ah whatever; the next question is from **ChildoftheRose **and she asks:

Dear Lordship,

First of all, note that I am actually being polite (Very big deal, ask my friends). Secondly, I most definitely agree that some people have insanely weird pennames. Thirdly, (alleluia chorus) THANK YOU! All of those fanfics with you & Kagome falling for each other (& Rin) are gross. They will NEVER happen. I absolutely LOATHE them. & fourthly, have you tried iced coffee? Just curious, as I consider myself to be something of a coffee connoisseur & despise iced coffee. Now for the actual question:

If you do eventually kill Inuyasha, what will you do after he is? Will you hunt someone else or ...what?

Sincerely,

ChildoftheRose

P.S.

Interesting (or sick, depending on how you view it) little tidbit of information. Some people have written fan fiction when you & Rin have a...cough um, relationship lets call it when she is still her current age. Just thought you might want to know

Ta-tah

Sesshoumaru: that's being polite?

H-G: answer…

Sesshoumaru: ok I'll start with your opinions 1) yes people have horrible pennames but that doesn't mean you have a beautiful one either 2) yes, as I said the last chapter, people are sick and I definitely loathe them too.

Kagome: yeah me too, they are just sick!!

Sesshoumaru: Silence yourself ningen, 4) I don't like ice coffee, coffee was made to be hot, not cold. About the actual question, I will continue to look for power, and become the most powerful demon, and then make my own empire.

H-G: Aren't you lord of the western lands?

Sesshoumaru: I am, and my father has a castle, but it would be honor less to inherit it, so I want to make my own. And about your information, let me know which authors do that so I can rip them apart.

H-G: There would be many murdering this month if she told you.

Sesshoumaru: This is absolutely ridiculous.

H-G: The next questions are from our old friends **Abikageisure** and **NoCareChakara… **

Sesshoumaru: again?

H-G: and they ask:

Okay, our question is

Since you already told us that you are a virgin (a few more times than necessary) don't you think you should begin choosing a mate? I mean, you aren't going to live forever, and you could die any day now, not saying that you're weak or anything so don't go all huffy over this Ok? But seriously, if you die, whenever it happens (because we all die eventually), you need a suitable mate to look after Rin don't you? Jaken sure as hell couldn't protect her, he can barely protect himself!

NCC: Alright, now that Abika's sappy part is over, my question is what breed of youkai would your mate-to-be be? wearing an 'I LOVE SESSHOMARU' shirt my eagle youkai self is always available wink

Me: -.-U ignore her... she's just stupid.

Sesshoumaru: (shakes head) these girls are nuts.

H-G: they are not

Sesshoumaru: they are too

H-G: they are not!!

Sesshoumaru: they are too

H-G: Just answer damn it!!

Sesshoumaru: no one can keep up with me. (Smirk)

H-G: just answer.

Sesshoumaru: ok first of all, I don't need a mate now, two; its impossible for me to die before rin, sadly she is a human, and they age quite quickly…and yes Jaken can't defend himself, but there's Ah-Uhn too you idiot. Now for the other author's question, I would prefer it to be from MY own species…not an eagle; I don't want my kids to have a beak, silver hair and a dog tail. Thank you. And yes Abika, she is stupid.

H-G: Isn't there a question that you don't insult people?

Sesshoumaru: I just give my opinion, it's actually the truth, if they take it as an insult; it is not my problem.

H-G: (Sighs) you will never learn….the next question is from our old friend **HPTR Fangirl**

Sesshoumaru: not her again…

H-G: …and she asks:

One question (however it sounds like two). Sorry Hakudoushi-gurl and Sesshoumaru, the question is however a long one:

You say you never care about human nor you've any compassion for them. Then what about Rin who died second time in hell (her life is linked with Tenseiga power maturation) and when your mother tried to bring back from hell you declined. Instead you went to face the true darkness to rescue Rin. When you realized that Rin died you threw away your sword and said these exact words were "What's the point of it now having Tenseiga, I think? Tenseiga...for this mere thing... Rin... I let you die. There is nothing that could possibly worth exchanging Rin's life for!!" it's at this time that you save more than 100 lives with Tenseiga.

So the question is: do you really care about Rin, a human, so much that you'd show so much emotion?

Sesshoumaru: (he looks depressed) it was such a hard thing; she is my retainer, my friend, my responsibility, she could be like my little sister, or even my adopted daughter; but it felt so… bad. I felt guilty, and angry at myself, I let her die for such stupid thing to widen the power of some stupid sword that I didn't even use at the past… and the worst of all is that my mother knew that it would happen, and didn't do anything while I was in that state.

H-G: well you should thank her, because 1- she restored Rin's life with the Meidou Seki and 2- she helped you widen Tenseiga's Meidou Zangetsu Ha.

Though, your mother is kinda freaky sometimes.

Sesshoumaru: (tired look) yes, she says I lack of charm…

H-G: But what is her real name? I've heard her name is Satori…

Sesshoumaru: where did you get that information?

H-G: um…Wikipedia

Sesshoumaru: and do you actually believe it?

H-G: not sure…well the next question is from **maddawg15 **and she asks:

Ok i got a good question for you Sesshoumaru...

Well actually questions, but here they are:

1. Why is it that every time you get a chance to kill Inuyasha you end up sparing his life? I mean i know you hate him and you want him dead but if I were you at that moment Inuyasha would be dead by now.

2. How come you don't even seem to care about killing Naraku? It is possible that he could kick Ur butt at some point in time, so why not kill him ASAP and not have to worry about it?

3. Why do you keep Jaken around? He's a freaking toad! Just blow his ass away when Rin is not looking and get it over with already!

4. I think you're kinda cool anyways, and btw, in my opinion the anime show you are in shouldn't have Inuyasha as the star, it should be you in my opinion. You could waste him any time you wanted and not give a crap like you usually do.

That is all.

I hope I didn't torture you too much with these questions.

Sesshoumaru: yes, you did torture me; I think I will not be sane after this.

H-G: And your answers are…

Sesshoumaru: 1) I have all the time in the world and besides he always gets lucky…like sometimes, if I need certain information then I'll have it, even if that means that my sword will have to be in my half-brothers neck, then there's no problem.

2) I would if I knew were he is hiding all the time…maybe I should ask Kikyou…

3) Because he can wield the nintoujo or the staff of two heads, and because he is loyal to ME, not to my stupid father…but yes I've been tempted to blow his ass away when he is a nuisance.

4) Yes many fans think the same, which even my seiyuu Ken Narita with Jaken's seiyuu and Rin's seiyuu did this weird modification of the Opening Grip! But instead of stupid talking Inuyasha that the show is about to begin, it's me, and instead of shouting Inuyasha! They shouted Sesshoumaru! And then Jaken starts _singing,_ (sighs) and then I supposedly hit him to shut him up. H-G was laughing her ass out when she saw the video at youtube…but it didn't work.

H-G: Try typing _Grip! Sesshoumaru Jaken Version_ and see if its still there…because Yomiyuri TV has been removing videos because they didn't have permission or something…

Sesshoumaru: better not be there.

H-G: Well, the next question is from **Sevvy101 **and she asks:

IM BACK! So HA Sesshoumaru! U can't escape my wrath! And sadly to say, Shortykins isn't with me...i must send her this chapter right away!

Anyway, instead of a question, it's more of a statement and request... since the 'all great and powerful' Lord Of the Western Lands doubts my wrath...i shall prove him wrong.

First, for my request (its pretty long, fyi. lol), I would like to get one of those subjugation necklace thingies that Inuyasha has for Sesshoumaru…and have H-G have control over it. And, next, tie Sesshoumaru to a steel chair...cut off his nails (they are a bit girly, right?) and then put on some good 'ole anime.

If you've seen Super GALS, you know how funny...and hilarious...it can get, so, i would be so happy if you made Sesshoumaru watch Super GALS NON STOP! And if he tried to break free...or harm the television...the audience...or yourself (H-G), then give him a great big...SIT! And let me know, so i can sit him too, lol.

Once that is done, I must ask you this Lord Sesshoumaru, do you question my wrath. DO YOU QUESTION IT! I THINK NOT!

I may be some 'puny little human' but in reality, I am a 6foot tall 7th grade that's REALLY smart and knows how to harm a man...in his special place...MUAWAHAHAHHA!

-sevvy

Ps: wtf. You are a virgin. I don't believe it! You're too hot to be a virgin. My god, i expected so much more from you. And yet, you disappoint me in so many ways. It hurts my heart and soul.

PPS: U DONT KNOW WHO ORLANDO BLOOM IS! Wait to Shortykins hears/reads this...oh no...I can almost HEAR her scream...ouch…

PPSS: H-G DOES TOO ROCK! U JUST DONT KNOW IT BECAUSE YOUR BLIND! YOU DONT EVEN GIVE US HUMANS A CHANCE! EVEN IF IN OUR WORLD OF FANFICTION, WE HAVE THE POWER TO CONTROL YOU! WE CAN MAKE YOU DO ANYTHING! GOT THAT! CAUSE U BETTER!

Sesshoumaru: Hakudoushi-gurl….before you do something stupid; I remind you this is an INTERVIEW not a truth or dare show…if not ask your manager…

Manager: (comes out of nowhere) he is right…unless the question is related to the dare, then maybe but this one we can't; It's too risky.

H-G: why is it too risky?

Manager: we can get demanded by Yomiyuri TV or even by Rumiko Takahashi, because of using her character and modifying it drastically, and if that happens…we are doomed.

H-G: 0.o

Sesshoumaru: (SMIRKS) see?

H-G: damn it…

Sesshoumaru: well at least I will answer your PS….1) I really don't care if are disappointed, if I have a made it will be a good one. 2) now, I know who Orlando bloom is…H-G got pissed and got me the Lord of the rings… 3)you are the one who is blind and even if its fan fiction…it's just fan fiction.

H-G: You just stabbed us fan girls with an imaginary knife with that comment…

Sesshoumaru: then I am happy now.

H-G: Sometimes I wished I hated your guts…well the next questions are from** kuro-chan10307 **and she asks:

Dear Sesshoumaru-sama,

I know that you have been receiving some pretty bizarre questions and to tell you the truth, as much as I idolize you, I pity you. I hope my questions aren't as crazy.

1) What is it like being the ruler of the Western Lands? How do you rule when you are almost never home?

2) Do you have any place that you go to just to "escape" for a moment?

3) There is a song called Gou. It means fate and you (or your Japanese voice actor) sing it. What do you think of the lyrics? (Please email me and I will give you the lyrics.)

4) This question, I will admit is a VERY crazy one. I'm sorry, but I want the others to laugh when they read this one. What is your favorite place? I know that's not that crazy, but after naming your favorite place, describe it. (Hakudoushi-gurl, email me and I will tell you the purpose of this little questions...it's crazy.)

Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama! Hakudoushi-gurl! JA ne!

Kuro-chan.

Sesshoumaru: until someone asks something interesting.

H-G: well then answer…

Sesshoumaru: first of all I don't need your pity, 1) I do not directly rule them, nor I have paper work nor any crap…I don't have my own castle for gods sake! And what happens in my father's castle is not of my business. 2) This Sesshoumaru does not escape from ANYTHING. 3) They actually describe my case pretty well, although I have to admit it, when he sings, he sounds like a sheep singing.

H-G: (Tries to suppress giggle)

Sesshoumaru: oh shut up, I can hear your giggling…and 4) my favorite place is a cliff, so I can see the moon every night, the ocean can be seen from the cliff and… (Drifts of into his own thoughts)

H-G: Well the reason why she wanted to you to describe your favorite place is because that's how you want sex to be…

Sesshoumaru: (he's still in the moon)….

H-G: Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: …

H-G: Sesshoumaru…are you still there?

Sesshoumaru: …

H-G: (pokes armor with a stick) are you still alive?

Sesshoumaru: ...

Audience: WAKE UP!!!

Sesshoumaru: (comes back to reality) what? The story is over?

H-G: (GLARES) no you idiot you drifted of into space…and he have a lot of questions to go with. Um…by the way…did you actually hear what I said?

Sesshoumaru: no…what did you say? (Narrows eyes suspiciously)

H-G: (Sighs) oh nothing…well the next questions are from our old friend **Th3-Ama **and she asks:

I have lots of questions...

1)

Sesshoumaru, if you had to choose your mate between these 3 people, who would you, chose: your mother, your father, or Inuyasha.

I'm so evil...

2)

How are babies made? You have to explain it...oh!

3)

What would you do if Inuyasha or your father were trying to get you to do...'you know what' with him?

4)

Why are you always so cold? Did something happen in you childhood?

5)

Why did Inuyasha let Inuyasha chop your arm off? And why did you need to go in you true form? Well?

Those are all, and answer them all!

Sesshoumaru: (poison starts to drip from his hand) If I get a hand on her…

H-G: You won't even lay a FINGER on her!!

Sesshoumaru: AGH!! Well 1) the first one…is already mated (by my father) the second one is mated (by my mother and the hag) and the third one…I rather shoot myself than mating him.

Now the second one….

H-G: (gasps) AGH!! Wait! Will you say the literal one or the one of the bee's and flowers?

Sesshoumaru: the literal one, I'm not a coward…

H-G: but you will traumatize the children!!

Sesshoumaru: I don't care; well now…the parents start to…

**One hour later with the literal version…**

Sesshoumaru: …and that's how babies are made.

(Little kids on the audience start crying, the rest of the audience just have their mouths open)

H-G: …

Th3-Ama: …

(Inuyasha and Kagome have fainted)

Sesshoumaru: so do I continue answering questions? (Evil smirk)

H-G: (recovers) you cruel, evil bastard dog!! You just traumatized the children!!

Sesshoumaru: it's not my fault they didn't cover their ears.

H-G: …Th3-Ama this is all, your fault…

Sesshoumaru: do I continue?

H-G: Yeah, yeah…

Sesshoumaru: well 3) I would just kill them… 4) no, it's a way to not show a weakness to an enemy and 5)I didn't let him…and because I wanted to know if that hanyou was worthy of such sword.

H-G: (FUMES) well the next questions- wait comment is from **sessyfangirl334 **and she says:

I'm back! Y don't u think it will happen? Lord Sesshoumaru if u don't believe what people write read the story "Sesshoumaru's wish" then tell we what your opinion on it plz!

Sesshoumaru: I am not going to read any thing from you pathetic humans and please, change your penname…why use my name on your stupid penname.

H-G: she can have that penname if she wants!!

Sesshoumaru: you ningens are pathetic.

H-G: Well the next question is from **LadyOfWolves**

Here's a question i randomly thought up, well it's kinda a question for Jaken but still...ok, Is Jaken a eunuch? And is being a eunuch a job requirement for severing the Western Lord? Lol

Sesshoumaru: what the hell is an eunuch? Well I don't care, well I think no.

H-G: Yeah…what the hell is an eunuch…can someone explain me?

Audience: (silence, you can here a cricket sing in the distance)

H-G: ok….the next question is from **Ankoyu **and she asks:

I couldn't agree with you more on most of the answers you gave, lordship. bows, then runs over to Hakudoushi-gurl Hey, I know a mate he could be with. It's in my fan fiction, and she's nuts. The whole story doesn't get interesting until the third chapter, where Shadou shows her true random self...

Hi, I'm known as Ankoyu, and I wrote the Tail of Sesshoumaru, just as a kid toward the fluff on his shoulder. glare from Sesshoumaru don't look at me like that! I tell Shadou! If not, here's my question: If you were to have offspring, what would you name him Demon Lord?

Ankoyu

Sesshoumaru: I don't give a damn if you don't agree with me. I would call him…let decide his mother.

H-G: That was fast…

Sesshoumaru: I just want to rest…

H-G: (puts her chair somewhere farther) you are creepy…well the next question is from **blackrosegem **and she asks:

Hi!! I have a question for your interview: "Do you love Kagura? Or do you only treat her as an accomplice?"

Sesshoumaru: (annoyed) why do people ask the same stupid question?

H-G: JUST ANSWER DAMN IT

Sesshoumaru: no one can answer a question if the interviewer is pissed of at their guest.

H-G: (glares)

Sesshoumaru: no I do not love her, although I will revenge her because she died wanted to be free, and no I do not treat her as an accomplice, she is just another victim of naraku's cruelty.

H-G: OK…well the next question is from… (Reads page….)

Sesshoumaru: …from whom?

H-G: (Babbles) oh my god…

Sesshoumaru: what?

H-G: It's-it's from…

Sesshoumaru: just say it you stupid wench!!

H-G: IT'S FROM **KILALITA**!!

Sesshoumaru: (blinks)

H-G: IT'S KILALITA OR ALSO KNOWN AS KIRARA81!! SHE IS A GENIUS! SHE WROTE THE SECRETS OF THE SHINJU PART 1, 2, 3 AND 4; SHE WROTE SESSHOUMARU'S ADVICE COLUMN, AND…SHE IS CURRENTLY WRITING SLEEPING WITH THE ENEMY!!!

Sesshoumaru: sleeping with what?

H-G: (she is still babbling because she is overly too exited) OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!!

Sesshoumaru: (rolls eyes) you surely are her fan…

H-G: YES!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru: would you just tell me what her question is, you are getting annoying…

H-G: oh… (Calms down) sorry, is just…never mind, well the next question is from **Kilalita **and she asks:

I have a question for Sesshoumaru:

If you are so superior to your "half breed" brother, why does he always seem to be kicking your a$$ whenever I see the two of you in the anime together? I mean, he cut off your arm for the love of God! I would think a strong full demon could defend himself from his half-breed, little brother, but he just keeps kicking your a$$!

Kilalita

Sesshoumaru: she is not a genius AT all…

H-G: Hey!

Sesshoumaru: he has never kicked my ass in my life.

H-G: but what about when he cut your arm of…

Sesshoumaru: it was a stupid mistake for me to transform…but almost that entire chapter I kicked HIS ass.

H-G: and when the time you made an alliance with Naraku?

Sesshoumaru: …that was a human's arm for Buda's sake! And besides if that Kagome girl hadn't interfered…

H-G: excuses…and what about when you got struck by the Kaze no kizu? You almost died there if it wasn't for Tenseiga's help…

Sesshoumaru: Look… (Looks exasperated) those three first battles with Inuyasha after he was released by his seal... the luck was just on his side on that time…and besides, if it wasn't for me, he would never have known of the Kaze no kizu existence…

H-G: an indirect way to make your brother stronger?

Sesshoumaru: it would not be honorable to defeat him if he is a weak, pathetic, worthless, useless hanyou that just- AAAGH!! (Was interrupted because some Fangirl got pissed and threw him a shoe)

Sesshoumaru- what the (censured by manager) is wrong with that Fangirl…

H-G: I guess I forgot to tell Kagome to erect a barrier on you too… (Laughs forcefully)

Sesshoumaru: Idiots… wait; this chapter is longer than the rest…there're too many questions… how many reviews did you get this time?

H-G: UM about twenty…

Sesshoumaru: OMFG.

H-G: tehehe…well the next question is from our friend **Sapphire Sphinx**

And she asks:

Dear Lord Sesshoumaru,

What is your favorite meal, you favorite drink, and lastly your favorite dessert?

P.S. I'm sorry I referred to Rin as a pet.

P.PS. It really pisses me off when people call you any thing but Lord Sesshoumaru. Like: fluffy, lord fluffy, Sesshy, lord fluff-a-lofoges, exc.

(Runs on stage and kisses Lord Sesshoumaru, then runs away) lmao!

Sesshoumaru: (stares at Sapphire Sphinx) a. human. Just. K-i-s-s-e-d…this Sesshoumaru…a human… (Goes in shocked state)

H-G: AGH! SESSHOUMARU! (Runs to Sesshoumaru and starts shaking him)

Sesshoumaru! Are you alright? How many fingers? What's your name, why aren't you talking, ANSWER ME!!

Sesshoumaru: (pushes H-G back to her seat) GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FILTHY HUMAN!!

H-G: (sighs) you are back to normal…well what are your answers?

Sesshoumaru: first a warning…any of you authoress want to touch me again…I swear you will be orphans the next day.

H-G: (gulps) well…

Sesshoumaru: now, my favorite place…Japan, my favorite drink? Water and my favorite dessert…ok I'll give you that one, I like pocky.

H-G: you like pocky?

Sesshoumaru: yes…now for your PS…yes you should be sorry and…if it pisses YOU of, how do you think THIS Sesshoumaru feels?

H-G: that's gotta be annoying.

Sesshoumaru: it is.

H-G: Well the nest question is from **Lady Marcia **who was really nice…than you! (Grins) and she asks:

Dear Lord Sesshoumaru:

Here are my questions for you:

1) Why make a sword out of an ogre's fang and not your own? Wouldn't your own fang be more powerful?

2) What do you do when Rin gives you flowers?

3) Do you prefer to hit or kick Jaken?

Sincerely,

Lady Marcia

Sesshoumaru: ok 1) because I will never use my fangs for a stupid sword 2) I do not receive them. 3) Both, although if I don't feel like kicking or punching him, I just throw him a rock if he is kinda far.

H-G: Wow, you amaze me… you didn't insult her!

Sesshoumaru: why should I?

H-G: um…never mind, well the next question is from **Yin **and she asks:

My question goes not only to you, Sesshoumaru, but to your brother as well. The question, which sounds more like a dare, is that can both of you sing?

If you can, then both Inuyasha and you must sing a song on-stage, and the audience will be the judge. Ha!

Sesshoumaru: I do not sing, my seiyuu does, the song Gou; and as of Inuyasha, his seiyuu sings too, BUT, our seiyuus are our seiyuus, we do not sing HA!

H-G: Aww, I wanted to hear you sing…

Sesshoumaru: in your wildest dreams ningen.

H-G: (sticks tongue) no, the next question… (Glances at Sesshoumaru) don't worry Sesshoumaru there are few questions left…the next questions are from **Gesserit **and she asks:

1. What DO you do when you're not in the show?

2. Do you think that being so cold and composed all the time helps you with anything... like not getting hurt (emotionally) or just not minding people below your rank? Don't you think it's good to make exceptions, at times? Some may be worth it.

3. Do you hate humans, or the things they do? Because it's a difference, you know. I could say I hate youkai, and not mean you in particular... We do have personalities, and some even shower, ya know? I mean, I'm pretty much sure you have an elevated education, and it is strange for someone as smart as you are to have such a narrow view of the world. Saying ALL HUMANS are sht is just proof of a closed-in mind... I don't wanna think you're like that.

Kisses to you crazy gurl, and a respectful... nod to Sesshoumaru-sama.

Sesshoumaru: 1) I am always in the show…walking all over the place. 2) I use them for both things, and I do make exceptions, one of them is rin. 3) Both, and if you think I am a close minded…I really don't give a damn.

H-G: Sesshoumaru, you are so… (sniffs air) what's that…it smells like ramen…who is eating ramen?

Manager: (comes out nowhere…again) Inuyasha.

Fan girls: (sniffs air) yay! Inuyasha's ramen!!!

Sesshoumaru: (sweat drop)

H-G: oh, well the next question is from **Lila Aracter **and she asks:

I've got a question for Sesshoumaru:

What are you planning to do once you've finally killed Inuyasha, gotten the Tetsaiga because you will or course, you are the most powerful demon on the planet, and conquered the world? And, I'm a youkai, so will you marry me? Please? I would love you, put love is weakness. And if you don't marry me, the only person left will be either Jaken/Inuyasha, so you must. Manipulation rocks!

Sesshoumaru: what a stupid girl, 1) manipulation does not…rock, if you don't know how to manipulate duh. 2) Rule my kingdom 3) no I won't marry you, or Jaken, or Inuyasha period.

H-G: 0.o well- the next question is from **Megan:**

This is not a question, Sesshoumaru-sama, but a comment: if you think that people writing fanfics about you and Inuyasha as couple is worse, then read those fics where you become pregnant with Inuyasha child and vice-versa.

Inuyasha: (chokes on ramen)

Sesshoumaru: ………

H-G: UGH…creepy, (starts to be cheerful) Well Lets change the subject jajaja!!

Sesshoumaru: I wonder if you escaped from some clinical or something…

H-G: (cheerful mood stops) you…the next question is from **Angel Sniper:**

Sesshy-Chan, I want to know: do you prefer white chocolate, dark chocolate, or milk chocolate?

2) Will you marry me? (I am a crimson eyed inuyoukai demoness with blonde hair. I kill if people call me a dumb blonde for I actually a very intellectual person.) I LUV U!

Sesshoumaru: you stupid little idiot…I would never marry a inuyoukai demoness that does not know one of the most important things of inuyoukai…DOGS DON'T EAT CHOCOLATE!! Indeed, blonde people are not dumb, you are the dumb.

H-G: Angel Sniper, forgive him, he is just pissed.

Sesshoumaru: indeed I am.

H-G: the next question is from **Monkey of madness **and she asks:

I GOTTA A QUESTION!

Dear Lord of 'you have a pole up your arse'

I have a few questions. 1) Will you kill me because i think you have a pole shoved up your arse?

2) What do you think of the fan fictions that pair you and Inuyasha together? (They are funny!) Oh and you have to give me a full opinion on that!

3) Why do you wear make-up?

4) CAN I HAVE JAKEN!

5) If a really powerful, beautiful and demoness came up to you (BUT HATED YOU) would you ask her out?

I think that's all! SEE YA!

P.S: H-G you rock! I got a question for you... where do you keep Sesshy before/after the show?

Sesshoumaru: (sighs) 1) yes I will kill you 2) they are sick and I do not have the obligation to give YOU a full opinion on that. 3) Its not make-up!!! They are birth markings…MARKINGS!! 4) NO 5) and no.

H-G: Well, he does.-.- whatever he wants, he can eat whatever he wants because he is famous and we have to attend him.

Sesshoumaru: (smirks) that's right.

H-G: Well there are two more questions left so… be happy!!

Sesshoumaru: (stretches) at last.

H-G: The next question is from…**Monkey of madness** again? And she asks:

Tehehe... I got another question that i forgot to mention in the other review...

I am a demoness. Will you go out with me! If you will: YAY! If you don't: YOU'RE DEAD YOU HEAR! (Pulls out MASSIVE sword, BAZOOKA! nuclear bombs, rockets, atomic bombs and tanks. tehehe...

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru will never go out with someone that her penname is Monkey of madness, because that means you are a monkey…and I definitely won't go out with a monkey…and I really don't know what all that stuff you pulled out is, but, if they are human inventions, get real.

H-G: AND THE LAST QUESTION FROM THIS CHAPTER IS FROM **noclue1994sos3 **AND SHE ASKS:

Oh, oh, oh, I got a question.

Did you believe in Santa Claus when you're 3, 300 or whenever you looked 3?

Sesshoumaru: Santa Claus are for humans not for demon Lords. (starts to get up from chair)

H-G: Wait Sesshoumaru! There is another last question…

Sesshoumaru: what?

H-G: The last question is from **My-Kokoro:**

I have a question! (More like a letter)

Dear Sesshy,

Why don't you like Kagura? Just curious, because she could probably be the only one who has enough patience to deal with you. Don't you dare make fun of my pen name; my heart belongs to you forever! OMFG I LOVE YOU SESSHY! I will kill anybody for you and even go as far as cutting off my left arm and giving it to you for a past Valentines Day! Takes deep breath Ok, I'm fine now.

From your obsessed fan girl, My-Kokoro

Sesshoumaru: I don't like her because, well…I don't like her…and about your arm…no thanks.

H-G: WE ARE DONE! ... Just for this chapter…

Sesshoumaru: well (gets up from chair) I will get arranged a spa…

H-G: I WILL GO WITH YOU TOO!

Sesshoumaru: No, YOU have to finish your science project. (Walks away)

H-G: My Science project. …AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! I FORGOT!!

(Runs out of stage)

Audience: huh?

H-G: Thank you for reading! I will be waiting for your questions!!

Fan girls: Autograph from inu? (Puppy eyes)

H-G: Oh that's right…kagome, you can put your barrier off now.

Kagome: Sure! (Puts barrier of)

Inuyasha: oh no…

Fan girls: YAY!!!! (Run after Inuyasha, who runs away with his helmet on)

H-G: Don't forget to review!! (Runs out of stage)

Audience: BYE HAKUDOUSHI-GURL!!

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Few…20 pages long…be grateful, it's the longest have wrote in a long time!! Thank you for your reviews!**

**R&R**


	5. more questionsduh

An interview with Sesshoumaru 4

**DISCLAIMER: (Police officer puts gun on H-G's head) Ok!! I don't own Sesshoumaru! Rumiko does! (Mutters) jerk…I mean…get out of my personal space! (Pushes police officer)**** well, hi guys!! (Laughs forcefully) I know I have not updated so… Gomen Nasai!! **

**Ah, that's right…I was thinking on making an interview with Naraku! But don't worry! I will still have my interview with Sesshy! So tell me guys what da ya think?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Audience: WOOHO!!! HAKUDOUSHI-GURL IS BACK!! (Loud cheers and screams)

H-G: (Blushes) aaaaw! Thank you! (Bows) so I'm back, and we have rebuilt the stage! With new chairs for me and Sesshoumaru… isn't it right Lord Sesshoumaru? (Smiles at him)

Sesshoumaru: (Glares) the chairs suck, so do you.

H-G: WHAT! You little ungrateful…Agh…well, we don't have that much questions this chapter, but still…make an effort and _try _to answer politely onegai?

Sesshoumaru: Make me (Growls)

H-G: Geeze…bad temper today huh? Well the first question of this chapter is from **Amaterasu1969 **and she asks:

May I ask...?

1.) Why do you hate humans?

2.) Are you God fearing?

3.) Do you think you can survive a nuclear and/or atomic bomb? (I bet you couldn't)

4.) Don't you think it's rather lovely that humans have discovered so many things that demons have not? For example...the atomic bomb...the fact that we have just set foot on the moon (Bet you never did that! HA!) Oh and the tons of medicine we have just discovered.

(SO HUMANS ROCK I mean we, the humans, are on top of the evolutionary chain and are the planets most dominant life forms)

Sesshoumaru: This girl has a thing for bombs…

H-G: Please answer…I really don't want to argue with you on this chapter.

Sesshoumaru: neither do I, you are a really frustrating human.

H-G: (Glares) say it again smart ass!!

Sesshoumaru: be silent wench. Well, I hate humans because they are pathetic, weak and they are cowards. No, I am not and of course I can survive a pitiful human invention…

H-G: I think not Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru: … as I was saying, I really don't think its lovely any discovery or invention humans have made at all. I rather watch the moon from afar, and humans don't rock!!!

H-G: Meanie… the next question is from **neko oni **and she says:

My question is for Sesshy-kun

Hi Sesshy-kun YOU ARE SO COOL! I'm a full neko demon and wanted to know 1) would you marry me (I'm not sure if I spelled that right) I'm a really cute burnet 2) if you do marry me please don't eat my neko friend Sasami or my human friend Kayliegh 3) how do you take care of you're hair if you don't have shampoo in the era you live in and 4) if i ever meet you don't be surprised if hug rin

P.S. i was adopted by a human family so i don't hate humans like you do

sorry 'bout this but i forgot something last time 1)please don't dis humans 2)do you like chicken or oranges because if you do I'm a really good cook 3)when will you kill that annoying Jaken! Oh and you're right she should have known that CHOCOLATE IS TOXIC TO DOGS

P.S. Sasami-chan and Kayliegh-chan say hi Sesshy-kun!

Hope you reply soon adios amigos

Sesshoumaru: since you said that you were Mexican, everyone has been trying to speak Spanish…how annoying.

H-G: well at least they try…bet you don't even know how to say 'Hi'

Sesshoumaru: Por supuesto que hablo español, cree me, no soy ningún inculto que no sabe decir siquiera hola, al menos piensa un poco, como que soy un príncipe y una persona de mi clase debe saber varios idiomas para poder gobernar las tierras del Oeste…Amazed now? (smirks)

H-G: Um...can you please answer…in English? …I mean stop being such an ass and answer the question.

Sesshoumaru: ok…well, I think I know I'm amazing by now, I don't need **you** telling me that I'm cool. I really want to make this clear… IM NOT MARRYING ANY ANNOYING AUTHORESS SO QUIT ASKING!! 2) I'm not going to eat anyone…I don't eat junk food. 3) There are some substances that help take care of my hair…that are better than your stupid '_shampu' _4) I don't think we'll meet…ever.

I really don't give a damn if you don't hate humans

Now, for your other questions 1) I don't _'dis' _humans, I hate them and maybe kill them 2) neither, and even if I liked them, I would never eat something you had cooked. 3) I'm not killing Jaken, and only moronic humans would forget that chocolate is toxic for inu.

H-G: you were kinda rude back there…apologize.

Sesshoumaru: if I didn't obey my parents, what makes you think I would obey you? (Raises eyebrow)

H-G: Um because you are perhaps a dog? Well never mind… the next question is from **Inukikbaby **and she asks:

Here's my question:

Are you ever going to settle down? Now that I think about it, who would you actually marry? Please answer honestly!! Oh and why don't you treat Jaken a lot better? I mean, he has stayed loyally by your side for a very, very long time...Can't wait for your answer!!

Sesshoumaru: well I'll have to settle sooner or later to have heirs and stuff…my specifications of my ideal mate is in other chapters. I don't treat him well because he is a servant, and his gratification for his loyalty is staying alive.

H-G: Huh…poor Jaken. The next question is from **Monkey of moosy fated-ness **and she says:

H-G! YOU ROCK! I gotta another round of questions for the lord of the Fluff. (Pouts to Sesshoumaru)

1) Why don't you worship Hakudoushi-gurl?! You should feel honoured that she put you on this damn show!

2) Are you in any romantic relation ship with anyone...?

3) Have you seen the fics where they make you and Naraku and Kagome have a three some? And like you are in a dog demon form and Naraku is like a massive spider... (Sorry Kags)

4) Have you ever thought about a relation ship with Kikyou? Because if you did what do you think it would be like...personally all i think you would do is staring...stare...stare...

5) Monkeys rock! You should fear them! Or i will bash you with a banana! And technically monkeys are smarter than dogs...i think...SO WORSHIP MEH YA FOOL!

H-G: Oh thanks! Yeah, you should worship me Sesshy!!

Sesshoumaru: There is no way in hell I'm worshiping you.

H-G: Well…

Sesshoumaru: don't finish your sentence, 2) I am in no romantic relationship with anyone…only in your sick writer's perverted brain. 3) What. Did. You. Say?

H-G: N- Nothing! (Sweat drop)

Sesshoumaru: (narrows eyes) I hope so-

(Kagome is heard on the backstage choking)

H-G: eh…kagome?

Sesshoumaru: never mind her…4) I would never be with that dead human wench. 5) Monkeys are brainless you idiot, no wonder your penname has the word 'monkey' in it…

H-G: Hey!! Don't be rude with my audience! ... Well, the next question is from our pal **Kuro-chan10307 **and she asks:

Thanks for answering Sesshoumaru-sama, but when I said "escape" I meant "to get away from insanity..." You may be a demon and you may be nonchalant, but there is only so much a human, hanyou and a youkai can take.

Now more questions... (Gomen ne...But I'm curious)

1) If (now I'm saying if so don't tell me that you won't) you were to go to the future, where would you go, what would you want to do/find out/see?

2) In your childhood (if you ever did receive training and studied) what did you find interesting (like a martial art, a book, a specific area of study) and why?

3) Do you agree with this quote: "Treat your friends nice, but treat your enemies even closer."?

4) Speaking of enemies, who are they besides the Inu-tachi and the Naraku-tachi?

5) So by expanding your empire, are you trying to be like a Japanese version of Alexander the Great? (Besides the fact that he died because he fell in love with Cleopatra...because I know you think love is a useless emotion...)

6) And if you say Ken Narita sings like a sheep, and he is your seiyuu, doesn't it mean that you sound like each other? Then that means you sing like a sheep also...

7) Are you going to take your mother's advice and have some compassion? (And this is real...I saw your mother in the manga and you look a lot like her) And you better be thankful to your mother because she brought Rin back!

8) Do you like your name? I mean do you personally think that it fits you well? (Hopefully you know that your name means "Killing Life Circle")

9) Other than the fact that I asking you questions is annoying...do you think that they are interesting to answer...compared to the others?

Gomen ne Sesshoumaru-sama...

K-chan.

Sesshoumaru: Hakudoushi-gurl you really should just allow the reviewers to write maximum 3 questions, it's really annoying.

H-G: I know, but you still have to answer. (Smiles)

Sesshoumaru: damn it all to hell.

H-G: you just sounded like your brother…by the way…were is he?

Kouga: (appears on stage with Inuyasha struggling on his grip)

Mutt-face was hiding on the closet back there from the fan girls….

Audience: YAAAAAAAAAAH!!! AUTOGHRAPH FROM KOUGA AND INU!!!!!!!!

H-G: If I were you boys, I would be running by now, because Kagome can't protect you with her barrier because she is still choking…

Inuyasha and Kouga: EEEK!! (Run from mob of fan girls with papers and pens in their hands)

H-G and Sesshoumaru: (stare at angry mob chasing inu and Kouga)

H-G: That was kinda funny you know…well (turns to Sesshoumaru) you still have to answer Lord Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: (sigh) all right. 1) I would go to a civilization, kill all humans there, find out why the hell there are not any youkai, and maybe see a building before destroying it. (Grins)

H-G: (Scoots her chair away from the grinning Sesshoumaru) stop grinning…its creepy ya know.

Sesshoumaru: I don't care 2) I really liked reading…books give infinite knowledge.

H-G: So do internet….

Sesshoumaru: 3) yes the quote is quite true. 4) My enemies are the humans, wolfs, the youkai cats, and anyone stronger than me. 5) No, my empire will be greater than that…human's empire. 6) Ken Narita is not me…and besides I have other seiyuus like David Kaye, or Alfonso Basurto, etc. 7) maybe, and yes I'm grateful she restored Rin's Life back. 8) Yes I like my name because it suits me. An 9) all questions from humans are not interesting.

H-G: wow, you spoke a lot. You deserve a cookie. (Shoves cookie to Sesshoumaru's hand)

Sesshoumaru: you can keep your filthy cookie to yourself human. (Throws cookie back to H-G)

H-G: (Puts cookie on pocket) what a bad temper. (Grabs questions from desk) so where did I stop…oh yes. The next question is from our friend **My-Kokoro **andshe asks:

Another note to Sesshoumaru-sama

Dear Sesshoumaru,

1. Just to let you know, I had two cups of coffee this morning so I may be hyper! You didn't give me a full explanation as to why you didn't like Kagura! Not fair! I AM a Taiyoukai FYI. Coffee made me go insane, so I apologize for my weirdness. I respect you more then anyone else in life.

2. If you had to choose me or Inuyasha, who would, you go out with? I'm evil I know!

3... Please don't be mean to me, with all do respect to my lord.

Sesshoumaru: you know, people who drink more than one cup of coffee a day, makes me think that they are ill.

H-G: Uh oh...

Sesshoumaru: (Raises eyebrow) what?

H-G: (Sweat drop) oh nothing (laughs forcefully) um…can you answer please?

Sesshoumaru: 1) I didn't need to know that you had drunk 2 cups of coffee in the morning, you are already hyper with ought them; and I didn't give you a full explanation because what I said to you before should be enough.

H-G: Actually it wasn't enough….

Sesshoumaru: (Glares) did you just contradict me human? (Poison drips from extended claws)

H-G: (Gulps) NO!! I was contradicting…h-he…her!! Yeah! (Scratches head apologetically)

Sesshoumaru: ……idiot 2) I rather have Inuyasha than _any _of you authoress that think that are evil by asking questions like that.

Inuyasha: (is heard from some distance apart) EEEEWW!!! THAT'S SO GRO- ACK! KOUGA HELP ME!!!

H-G: oh my god, that sounded violent…

Sesshoumaru: (Snorts) whatever…and 3) I am not being mean, I am just being…cruel.

H-G: Yeah I think everybody here knows that by now Duh!

Sesshoumaru: be silent and get to the next question for Kami's sake!

H-G: Alright then! The next question is from **LoveInuYashaAndFluffyLove **and she asks:

Hey Sesshoumaru!

I have a question for you!

Just wondering what is it specifically, about humans that you hate? I mean you can't hate them just because they are human because you have rin as company...

Also, do you still plan on attempting to steal the tetsusaiga? Because I've only seen you actually capable of wielding it with your own hands once and what good would the sword be to you if you can't wield it?

I don't mean any disrespect just so you know i think you're the best character on Inuyasha!

I love you Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru: I hate their cowardice, their fear, their cruelty…and then they stink too, my nose wrinkles every time I pass a human village. No I'm not attempting to have Tetsusaiga for me anymore…and you didn't disrespect me, it actually lifted even more my ego.

H-G: Oh please girls, don't praise him anymore! His ego is already high enough to be dangerous.

Sesshoumaru: Humph…didn't you say you didn't want to argue with me in this chapter?

H-G: I am not!

Sesshoumaru: (Rolls eyes) whatever you say ningen.

H-G: I can't believe I am still interviewing you…thank god I will be working part –time interviewing Naraku…well the next question is from our honourable friend **Lady Athenis Medusaen **and she asks:

Your Lordship,

If it will please you, I have for your "enlightenment" (and that for our interviewer, H-G as well), the definition of "eunuch".

As per Wikipedia dot com:

"A eunuch is a castrated man; the term usually refers to those castrated in order to perform a specific social function, as was common in many societies of the past. The earliest records for intentional castration to produce eunuchs are from the Sumerian cities of Lagash in the 21st century BC. Over the millennia since, they have performed a wide variety of functions in many different cultures such as courtiers or equivalent domestics, treble singers, religious specialists, government officials, military commanders, and guardians of women or harem servants. In some societies, the notion of eunuch has been expanded to include men who are impotent with women or are simply celibate."

Forgive me, your Lordship, as it is indeed a long definition. In short, it states that a eunuch is a castrated man, or a man who... might have... intimacy issues with women.

(Pokes at H-G) Hey, sounds like someone we know? (Grins at Sesshoumaru)

Perhaps he, Jaken, is gay? That would explain why people might think he's a eunuch...

But, your Lordship, I DO have a question, indeed.

You have been quoted before as stating that you "will only fight the most worthy of opponents". What if THAT opponent was a female?

Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama

Sesshoumaru: yes I am pleased with your definition and…what the hell are you two girls giggling at?

H-G and LAM: (Laugh) Oh…girl talk. (Whisper) Yeah definitely someone we know…

Sesshoumaru: (Growls) would you two quit that?

H-G: OK! Well Lady Athenis Medusaen, see ya next chapter! (Waves)

Sesshoumaru: oh and about the question, I really wouldn't give a damn if it's a girl, I would fight her right away.

H-G: Um…but what about with the whole 'boys don't hurt girls' and 'Ladies go first'?

Sesshoumaru: On a battle, there are no rules.

H-G: (Glares) you Meanie…well the next question is from **Jean Marie Darkholme**

And she asks:

Dear Sesshoumaru,

First off, you and Kagura are so wrong. It's supposed to be you and Kagome. (Holds a photo of you kissing Kagome) Second, this is for Inuyasha, where ever he is. (Speaks like Naraku)"you insolent half breed, you will NEVER EVER defeat me kukukukukukukuku..." (Returns back to normal self) Naraku kinda possess me there, but I got evidence from him. Turns out, you and Kagura were secretly meeting with each other... (Smirks like Sesshoumaru)Kinda you off now does it? Now for my question, does it anger you so much that I'm beginning to get in your nerves? If it is, then my job is done. Naraku just paid me to bother you that are all! Now, if any of you brothers tries to look for me, I can be invisible. (Disappears from the audience)

Sesshoumaru: (destroys sessh/kag photo with whip) Humans and their sick minds… I have never met with Kagura in secret you big liar. And then…were the hell is a Naraku and…you? (Looks on audience frantically)

H-G: She is invisible bubble-brain.

Sesshoumaru: Shut up you insolent mortal! (Growls)

H-G: Whatever you say Lord Bubble-brain…well next question is from our cool friend **Th3-Ama**…

Sesshoumaru: (sigh) oh not again.

H-G: and she asks:

Now to Sesshoumaru, I want to re-define my questions, or extend them. For the first one, You HAD to chose, or else Rin dies, at least something related to that...Now the third (it's an opinion) If you did try to kill your father, you'd have no chance clearly. Now my questions the first one is...what was it...it was 'What do you think of these pictures on this page of mine http://pic6. (That's my website)...Like the one of you playing fetch with you father...or the brotherly love.

That's pretty much it, but i want you to know the strangest and grossest things i know/fond. Like some yaoi pictures of you and Inuyasha, i like you as a couple, and all like you and Inu no Taishou (I'm sorry I had to tell you that), but...ya...anyways there are many people that think these are good couples:

SesshoumaruxNaraku

SesshoumaruxMiroku

And plenty more...That it, nut I very sorry I angry you, a lot...sorry for the long review...

Sesshoumaru: yes, you should be sorry for the long review and for making me answer your questions all over again…and that you make me angry.

H-G: Just answer…

Sesshoumaru: …I hate you…well as for the choosing…I hate to say this…Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (is heard from afar again) OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Sesshoumaru: well about the pictures… I am going to shoot whoever drew them.

H-G: Ouch.

Sesshoumaru: and about the pairings… (Red eyes) YOU ARE ALL GOING TO FEEL MY WRATH!! (Turns to giant dog)

H-G: (Gasps) AGH!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!!!

Audience: (they start to panic and run into different directions)

**2 Hours later Sesshoumaru calms down and sits in chair…**

H-G: (Peaks from behind her chair) is it safe now to get out?

Manager: (comes out of nowhere) Yes, you can come out now. (Disappears)

H-G: (Sighs in relief) well…HEY PEOPLE EVERYTHING IS CLEAR!

Audience: (They stop hiding from under their seats and they sit down a little bit warily)

H-G: Better now Sessh?

Sesshoumaru: yes…now (rubs forehead with fingers) can you continue?

H-G: Oh yeah… (Grabs questions from desk) The next questions are from **A-fs-kit-jeni-7-28 **

Dear Sesshoumaru,

Why does everyone adore you?? Don't you get annoyed? What would you feel if your father insulted you while he was still alive? How did you get here in our time answering a ningens question? Did H-g bribe you or something?

Sesshoumaru: they adore me because I am unique, yes I get annoyed, and I would feel…insulted; and it's called fan-fiction idiot.

H-G: um…he meant that I trapped him and teleported him here to this stage, and I am forcing him to answer because if he doesn't I won't return him to his era. (Evil smirk)

Sesshoumaru: I rather not answer.

H-G: Well, there are still more questions; the next questions are from our cool friend **Sevvy101 **and she says:

I'm back with more to say!

Woohoo!

Anyway, Grip! Sesshoumaru Jaken Version has been taken off of youtube...it made me cry when i searched -sniff sniff- also!

Sesshoumaru, when Sapphire Sphinx kissed you and you said that if any authoress was to touch u again you'd make us all orphans...does that mean you'll -sniffle sniffle; puppy dog pout- kill my mommy and daddy? CAUSE I LOVE MY MOMY AND DADY! DONT U DARE HURT THEM! -Sniff sniff- also, what is an AUTHOR meaning male dude wrote a yaoi fic of u and Inuyasha, or like, is gay and touched u...would u make him an orphan too?

Also…can you kill my brother? Seriously...i mean it! He's ANNOYING! And HATES YOU! U almost through my Sesshoumaru doll in a fire...it was tragic!

And don't forget my dreaded question!

Have you ever watched anime?

Just curious

DONT BLOW MY HEAD OFF FOR SAYING POINTLESS STUFF!

JA ne!

-sevvy101

Sesshoumaru: stop sniffing, are you sick or what?, yes I would kill him, No, I am not killing your brother…just do it yourself…and why the hell do you have a doll? And no I've never seen anime…H-G does.

H-G: Oh and by the way…thank you so much for you really nice review!! It really touched me…it was actually the review that inspired me writing this chapter! Thanks! (Hugs)

Sesshoumaru: (sarcastic tone) oh how sweet…2 idiot authoresses hugging because of a review…how touching… CAN WE GET ON WITH THE DAMN QUESTIONS?

H-G: All right then! The next question is from our friend **Dark Hearted Angel99 **and she asks:

Yes Sesshoumaru, i am that kind of an angel that has a dark heart and was thrown out of the heavens.

Anyway, I just wanna ask (again) "IF you get to choose (and I mean CHOOSE!) Who to be with, who will it be? Kagome, mom, or Inuyasha. You better answer it or I'll cut you to pieces with my Naginata of KenKon.

And yes, Inuyasha I revived the sword. Adding more attacks to it, so I better see answer Sesshoumaru or You will have to face me. (Smirks evilly) I am very hard to kill for I am immortal while you're just a Taiyoukai. Am I getting in your nerves yet? Well, I apologize for acting such way.

Sesshoumaru: what the hell is Naginata of KenKon?

H-G: A sword…

Sesshoumaru: a wooden one?

H-G: NO!!

Sesshoumaru: whatever….I choose Kagome…happy now?

Kagome: (starts chocking again)

H-G: Would somebody give Kagome a glass of water?

Manager: (gives kagome glass of water and then disappears)

H-G: Ok creepy…the next question is from **Mysterious Angel **and she asks:

Hey Sessh would you ever go go-cart racing with Dale Earnheart Jr.?

Sesshoumaru: I would never go racing in a human invention…and I am not even thinking of racing a human.

H-G: Thank god there are 2 more questions left.

Sesshoumaru: (claps hands) great, now I can train in the doujo after this to get some stress out.

H-G: Yeah you do that! The next question is from **Rozen Taiyoukai **and she asks:

Heya Sessh i gotta lot of questions ok ... OK!

1) Would you ever let Rin become a dog demon? Even if it is or isn't possible ... If so would you adopt her and let her call you daddy or chichiue?

2) So would you take over the world?

3) Can I have Jaken? PLEASE

4) Have you ever drove a car, used a computer, listened to fall out Boy, or have drunk Mountain Dew? ... If not, then you have no American experience.

5) Is that fluffing a fashion boa, tail, or pelt of what?

6) Do you like sniffing highlighters or markers, pens, or writing utensils of the sort?

Love ya you so rock ... BYE FLUFFY-CHAN

Sesshoumaru: did she just call me fluffy?

H-G: Yeah, she did.

Sesshoumaru: (glares) that little…

H-G: Hey don't be rude and answer!

Sesshoumaru: …1) no…she will stay like that. 2) No, I am not taking over the world, just part of It., and 3) no, you can't 4) no, no, no, no and yes I don't. 5) Read the first chapter. 6) Of course not.

H-G: Annoyed ain't you?

Sesshoumaru: In deed.

H-G: Well lucky you...this is the last question.

Sesshoumaru: at last.

H-G: The last question is from **Yumi Hamasaki **and she asks:

Yo Sesshoumaru my homeboiie so I was like all in here wanting to know if you new the words to sayings we say so much in the Ghetto if y'all know what snapping on and OD is

TRANSLATION

Hey es Rikku aquí usted sabia que en el futuro usted tiene que vivir con sus hermanos y será castigado si usted apenas los golpea también le hizo sabe que la gente piensa que usted parecer una muchacha usted sabe pasado que

TRANSLATION

Hey it's Rikku hey do you know what Snapping on and Od is I just want to know (laughs in the middle saying because she never talked formal before) your dear lordship might answer this with utmost respect cause ha-ha I am the queen of Europe a Whole continent while you only own western lands in Japan I mean common I have more thingies like you don't even have a crown

Sesshoumaru: Crowns are for royalty that are so insecure that they need a crown to remind themselves that they are actually royalty.

TRANSLATION

No, no se que Snapping y Od es, y si, ya sabía que en el futuro eres castigado severamente por las autoridades por homicidio o maltrato hacia familiares o menores…AND I YES I know PEOPLE THINK I AM A GIRL.

H-G: Um…for all the Spanish parts in this chapter…you can consult your English-Spanish dictionary to translate the thingy.

Sesshoumaru: so yeah… (Stands up and stretches) I am going to the doujo.

So, long…ningens. (Goes to stages doujo)

H-G: Wonder where Inu and Kouga are…well bye! see you on the next chapter of an interview with Sesshoumaru! (Runs)

Audience: BYE HAKUDOUSHI-GURL!!! (Cheers)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Few!! 14 pages long! Thanks for your reviews….and please tell me in your reviews if you would like me to interview Naraku also!**

**R&R**

**Hakudoushi-gurl**


	6. Obviously more questions

An Interview with Sesshoumaru part 5

**WARNING: MAYOR SPOLIERS OF THE MANGA WILL BE REVEALED ON THIS CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: I mean…if I didn't own it 5 chapters ago; why now? ... **

**O****h! So many reviews…I have now 82**** reviews hooray! Help me try to get more than 100 reviews!!! I'm begging you!!**

**About Naraku's Interview: I decided I won't do the interview because 1) it's too tiring 2) everybody hates Naraku and 3) I would just get flamed.**

**Ok…now about Sesshy's interview: I will be changing some things so the fic doesn't get too tiring to read.**

**Now make me and Sesshoumaru a favor: please don't make more than 3 questions in each review, it would make the updates faster.**

**Enough of senseless babbling…On to the Interview!**

---------------------------------------

AUDIENCE: (They are practically screaming their heads off) INTERVIEW, INTERVIEW!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!! SESSHOUMARU!

H-G: Everybody PLEASE congratulate Sesshoumaru…he has his left arm back! And with his new sword _Bakusaiga!!_ (Smiles like an idiot) I am really happy for you!

Sesshoumaru: I don't need you to congratulate me human…I am still weak from that stupid fight…

H-G: Hey if I were you, I would be dancing the Macarena right now!

Sesshoumaru: And if I were you, I would have already committed suicide. By the way…what in the world are you carrying? (Glares to bundle in H-gurl's arms)

H-G: (Glances to bundle in arms) oh…you mean Akago.

Sesshoumaru: Akago? Hakudoushi's other half? (Growls to baby) what are you doing with…that?!

H-G: I was paid to take care of him, while Naraku was away OK?

Sesshoumaru: how much money did you get to have to be babysitting that monster?

H-G: (Glares at Sesshoumaru) enough to buy myself a Wii and a Laptop…but why do you care anyways? I don't think Akago will do anything evil with that…blue orb thingy that his holding right now...

Random dude from the Audience: YOU BET!!

H-G: (Stares at Random dude) Shut up! Well now (sits in front of Sesshoumaru carrying Akago and holding papers with the other) The first question is from our friend **Inukikbaby**and she asks:

_Good afternoon, Sesshoumaru-sama. bows respectfully to him Let me make my point. If you happened to get in a very, very, VERY dangerous situation, which of the women in the show would rather be saving your life? I won't take Rin or no for an answer!! And when will you die? I'm just curious… And who would you rather team up with: Inuyasha, Naraku, Kouga, Kikyou, Kagura, or Kagome? One last comment: You're so hot!! Make me __your all-time loyal servant!! _

Sesshoumaru: As I have had my am restored and a new sword; I don't think I would need to be saved by anyone; but only to satisfy you so you can't bother me anymore…I think I would choose the taijita.

H-G: Why?

Sesshoumaru: Because 1) Kagura and Kikyou are dead, 2) Kagome is just too weak and stupid to be saving my life3) because the taijita looks more experienced in demon combat than any of my stupid half-brothers friends.

Now about your other question: I would team up with Inuyasha because of his sword; when we fight against Naraku, he has a lethal weapon with many techniques, like the Meidou Zangetsu Ha; or the Red Scaled Tetsusaiga, the Kongosoha; Bakkuryuha, Kaze no Kizu and the power to break barriers. The weapon should prove to be useful in battle.

Oh…and I am ignoring your comment completely.

H-G: wow….you really are in a good mood today Sessh! Having your arm back and a new weapon would make anyone happy! (Nuzzles Akago) Isn't it right Akago?

Akago: (just stares)

Sesshoumaru: Are you talking with a baby? (Looks a little bit freaked out)

H-G: (glares) yeah…so what?

Sesshoumaru: …

H-G: Never mind; well the next question is from **JustAnotherPerso****n**—

Sesshoumaru: is it a boy or a girl?

H-G: I'm not sure…and he/she asks:

_ Greetings__ Lord Sesshoumar__u and H-G;__ Just one question:_

_Why do you think your father intended Inuyasha to have the Tetsusaiga (not sure if it's the correct spelling) and not you? (Although I think that he wanted to prove to you that you are strong enough without the legendary sword while at the same time sufficiently equipping your less experienced younger brother, I still look forward to hearing your opinion on this). _

Sesshoumaru: You just gave away my answer wench…but for sometime…I thought my father didn't want me to have tessaiga because he thought I was not worthy…but yes; your supposition is quite correct.

H-G: And then you have Bakusaiga now.

Sesshoumaru: (Looks irritated) would you stop mentioning mi sword? You are starting to get annoying.

H-G: Ok…what a bad temper…the next question is from **minkyo18**and she asks:

_Dear Sesshoumaru:_

_My question is how __was__ you and your father__'s__ relationship before he go__t with inuyasha's mother? _

Sesshoumaru: He knew me…and I knew him; he was my father…but I was never really his son; we treated each other as allies, but we never loved each other; it was more respect than affection; and when Izayoi came by; it just got worse.

H-G: Man that sucks…

Sesshoumaru: Indeed.

H-G: (Looks guilty) sorry Sesshoumaru…well the next…obvious question is from **SasaIsASexyDemoness**

_If__I__ were a hot kinky sexy as hell demoness which i am would you love me? _

Sesshoumaru: That's easy…No.

H-G: (Sarcastic) Oh Sesshoumaru, you're such a gentleman with ladies…well, the next questions are from **Turanlady**

_Heya Hakudoushi-Gurl__! Hello fluffy (muahahaha)_

_Just__ a few questions:_

_1). I, being the most evil person in the world, am currently writing a story that you and a neko demoness get together, although there is no mating (i don't think). How do you feel about that?_

Sesshoumaru: I feel like killing you (dokkasou starts working on the chair Sesshoumaru is sitting at)

H-G: (Gets alarmed) Hey watch it! That chair was new you know…

Sesshoumaru: WAS new… (Smirk)

_2). You are most likely to kill me a thousand times over for this, but how would you feel if Rumiko Takahashi made Inuyasha a full demon and you a hanyou?_

H-G: He would cry

Sesshoumaru: Silence yourself ningen…that's not true…I would quit.

H-G: You can't quit idiot! (Sighs) Why am I still talking to you?

Sesshoumaru: dunno

Inuyasha: I don' know either

Fan girls: Autograph!!! (Runs after Inuyasha)

H-G: Inuyasha you should better run, Kagome can't protect you this time because Magatsuhi has her powers under his control

Inuyasha: (Starts running out of the stage) CRAAAAAAP!

H-G: Talking about Magatsuhi…I remind you Sesshoumaru; that you have to destroy him.

Sesshoumaru: That's none of your business human. (Glares)

H-G: Sheesh…Talking about arrogant people…whatever, the next questions are from our great friend **Sevvy101**

Sesshoumaru: not her again.

_1) __you__ should go to borders and see t__his doll of u. so s__exy! __I'm__ cuddling it right now -cuddle cuddle- __ha-ha_

_2) __ur__ too lazy to kill my brother. __god__ damn you! __You__ killed all of my hopes and dreams!_

_3) W__hat's your favorite instrument? __Just__ wondering__I'm__ going to Eastern US Music Camp in a week, so it's kinda on my brain..._

_4) HI! __Just__ felt like saying hello lol_

_5) __Did__ u know __ur__ brother's a sex god -points to own fanfic- he is...lol!_

_6) __U__ and kagome look cute together! GET TOGETHER!_

_7) __Yes__, this is all a big and major rambling. __Beware__Muwahahahaha__Haha_

Sesshoumaru: Hope you choke while you are laughing.

H-G: Don't be rude and answer. (Nuzzles almost forgotten baby Akago) Sorry I forgot you for a while…Missed me?

Akago: (stares)

Sesshoumaru: (rolls eyes) you are hopeless…ok 1) If I see a doll of me; I am going to melt it. 2) You are the lazy one 3) Lets say flute is my favorite instrument 4)…baka ningen 5) in fan fiction maybe…but in the manga or anime…no. 6) No, read other chapter of the interview if you want to know why. 7) I got the concept after the first 2 questions

H-G: (Stops nuzzling annoyed Akago) what, you finished already? I was so engrossed on nuzzling Akago that I didn't even notice (grins)

Akago: (sweat drop)

H-G: Ok…the next…um question is from **BlueAutumn89**

_I am just here because Naraku paid me to say this to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru...__speaks__ like naraku)"You pathetic demon! You will never get the jewel shards for me even if you try...and Sesshoumaru, you are beginning to be as weak as your brother...kukukukukuku" (speaks normally) Okay, before you kill me I just want to ask you...What if Naraku kidnaps Rin again and is now trying to corrupt her soul with the tainted jewel what will you do? That's just a question, and if you're looking for me to know where Naraku is...asks Dark-Hearted Angel99...she knows!_

Sesshoumaru: (Turns on Inuyasha's direction) did you hear that Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: (unsheathes Tessaiga) YOU BET!!

Fan girls: way to go Inuyasha!! (Squeals)

Inuyasha: Get out of here fan girls (raises Tessaiga) Or else…

Fan Girls: GAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (They run to hide)

H-G: INUYASHA! What in the world are you doing?

Inuyasha: getting rid of those annoying fan girls -.-

H-G: (Puts hand on head) I hate this job…so what's your answer Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: I would go save her before that happens; now I may kill you (cracks claws)

H-G: don't you dare!

Sesshoumaru: I hate this story.

H-G: (sigh) Anyway…the next questions are from **TheSanityOfTheWorldDiesInPain**

_I have a question for Lord Sessho__u__maru, also. _

_1. If you think that humans are pathetic, try talking to an ogre or a giant. What do you think of ogres and giants?_

_2. If you insult me, I will hex you until the next cent__ury. My friends, Lily, James, Si__rius, and Remus will too. What do you think of witches and wizards?_

_3. Have you ever seen the mov__ie Unrest?__Hakudo__u__shi-Gurl, make him watch it __thousands of times, plus Silent Hill._

_4. I am half Vampire half Inu-demoness. My hair is pitch-black, and my eyes are a deep purple. I share your despise for humans and your pain in emotions. _

_5. I could take care of Rin for you when you had to do stuff like...go kill Inuyasha. (I hate the damn half-breed). Please keep in mind that I am a Goth person and scare half the people in my school (literally, I do!!) _

_6. I swear this is the last one: How do you keep your hair so...clean if no Shampoo, Conditioner etc is in your era? Is it just that way or do you do something with it to make it shiny and soft? _

_With much love and hate,_

_--TheSanityOfTheWorldDiesInPain _

Sesshoumaru: 1) ogres and giants are stupid….and humans are just annoying. 2) You should stop reading Harry Potter…really. 3) No, and she can't make any dares.

H-G: That's right…--

Sesshoumaru: 4) what pain? 5) make up your mind; you hate humans, but you want to take care of Rin; you hate Inuyasha, but you are a half-breed yourself, and how are you supposed to take care of Rin if you are just going to scare her? I find this mildly amusing. 6) That's the way it is; but I do try to keep it clean.

H-G: OK…the next questions are from **tootsiepopgurl**

_Lord Sesshoumaru, I've only started watching the anime recently and I've been noticing similarities between you and Sephiroth. You wouldn't happen to know him.__Would__ you? And if you didn't but met Seph, who do you think would win in a fight? (Sorry Sesshoumaru__my bet is on Sephiroth.) _

Sesshoumaru: Who's Sephiroth?

H-G: a cute guy from Final Fantasy

Sesshoumaru: No I don't know him, I would win anyway.

Manager: (comes out of no where) you should read in inuyashajourney dot com the tournaments…there is a fight of Sesshoumaru and Seph…..see the results there. (Disappears)

H-G: (looks nervous) why does he always have to do that?

Sesshoumaru: Why should I know? And by the way…when does this chapter finishes?

H-G: Lucky you…there are still 4 more authors left.

Sesshoumaru: (nods) good. I'm getting sick of this.

H-G: The next questions are from **Christine12**

_1) __How__ do u keep __Ur__ hair so clean in battle, u always are killing somebody?_

_2) Shouldn't__ u think of starting a family? __It's__ about time__I__ read that __Ur__ around 900 yrs old!_

_3) If__ you ever fell in love with a human girl would you change your attitude about humans & hanyous?_

Sesshoumaru: 1) I try to get my hair out of the way when I kill. 2) Read the other chapters. 3) I don't think I'm going to fall in love with a human ever.

H-G: The next questions are from our friend **LoveInuYashaAndFluffyLove**

_Hey again!!_

_I__ have a few questions again so yeap here they are:_

_1) Sesshoumaru do you have any respect whatsoever for humans because you seem to show compassion towards Sara and i thought that was very sweet i bet you are secretly all warm and fuzzy inside..._

_2) Once you have succeeded in destroying naraku what exactly are your long term plans because honestly just ruling the western lands would get quite boring in my opinion... when you get back you should throw a house party and invite me!_

_And__ finally..._

_3) __What__ is going to happen to Rin after you have finished your journey? __Are__ you going to allow her to live with you __until__ you die?_

Sesshoumaru: 1) No I don't….and am not. 2) Those are my plans…there is no way in hell I'm throwing a house party…and I'm definitely not inviting you. 3) Rather when she dies you idiot. She is staying with me, period.

H-G: You are so rude! Didn't your Mom teach you some manners? Well…never mind…my leg is starting to hurt….Akago IS STARTING TO BECOME HEAVY...The next questions are from our friend **Amaterasu1969**

_Lord Sesshoumaru, 1.)__You__ do realize that you are mainly a cartoon character written on paper? It would be so easy to erase you and voila! You're gone! 2.) Did you know that your creator is a ningen? 3.) Do you feel grateful to Takahashi-san for creating you? (Because if you do, you owe your existence and gratitude to a human -smirks-). _

Sesshoumaru: 1) So true…2) yes 3) Yes and I don't care anymore.

H-G: Man that was fast…well the next questions are from **Seraea Vinree**

_1. Do__ you hate me? If yes__i bet it is) why?_

_2. What would you do if you were paralyzed from the neck down?_

_3. What would you do if Inuyasha cut your other arm of too?_

_4. Do you miss your daddy? __Why__ or why not?_

_5. Do you plan to die a virgin?_

_6. Which of the mottos suit me best: "__I'm__ so evil i kick puppies" or; "Get over here you little son of a " __or;__ "Steal from the poor" _

Sesshoumaru: 1) I hate you because you are reading this fic. 2) I'd commit suicide…if I could that is. 3) I have already my other arm…so I would stay as I have been for the past chapters. 4) No…because I just respect him, not love him. 5) Maybe 6) none.

H-G: Now the last question…

Sesshoumaru: Thank Kami.

H-G is from **Reverin**

_What is wench?__Why does Sesshy always say wench? _

Sesshoumaru: a hag…because I want to.

H-G: Ok that's it! Um Sesshoumaru…are you listening to me?

Sesshoumaru: (stares at stage door) Byakuya of the mirage… what are you doing here?

(Everybody turns around to see Byakuya smirking)

Byakuya: Came for Akago.

H-G: I'M GONNA MISS YOU!! (Hugs Akago)

Akago: (stares) get your filthy hands out of my person human.

H-G: YOU TALK!?

Byakuya: Give me that (snatches Akago away from Hakudoushi-Gurl)

H-G: UM…thanks for the money.

Byakuya: no problem (disappears with Akago from stage)

H-G: …That was weird.

Sesshoumaru: Indeed…now I'm getting out of here.

H-G: Thanks for reading! We will see each other next chapter…bye!!!!

Audience: GOODBYE!!

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for waiting… my laptop was being really evil to me.**

**Please help me have more than 100 reviews!**

**R&R!!!**


End file.
